


Across the Stars

by deathcomealive



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Astronaut AU, Bartender AU, Human AU, M/M, Motorcycle ride, Smut, Star Wars Modern AU, background Kanera, background hanleia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathcomealive/pseuds/deathcomealive
Summary: Alexsandr Kallus is an Astronaut ready to be sent off to a mission into space. After being advised by his teammates to go out and let go of his shyness and distance in a night out, he is introduced to an out-going bartender who is more than willing to sit and talk to him.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kalluzeb Secret Holiday Exchange 2020





	Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sempaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiko/gifts).



> For the Kalluzeb Gift Exchange! I'm sorry this one came a bit too late, I did have an entire story written by the 26th, but then I was like... "hmmm, how can I take this to the NEXT level?" thus the late delivery! I hope you enjoy it, Semp!
> 
> My preferences were: "Mutual pining", "First getting together", "Modern AU", "Badass and adventurous", "Spicy".
> 
> I don't think I was supposed to try and clash them all together, but I certainly took the challenge too far and tried to...
> 
> I would also like to give a huge shoutout and thanks to [nefariosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariosity/pseuds/nefariosity) who helped me with brainstorms and for being a beta for this story! You rock, sis!
> 
> Happy new year!!

It had been their last training before the departure.

Things seemed to be going in order, thankfully. Nothing remained to be done or studied; they were all at just the right physical and mental space to hop into this new journey and chapter of their lives.

Hera smiled as she eyed the encasing in which her suit had been stored; already tested and perfected for the moment she and her team made the jump into the atmosphere. The helmet shone a bright orange, with drawings and labels scattered all over it; customized to her exact choosing and liking, down to the most perfect details. The three other suits displayed by her side were still in the process of being tested, thus their encasings sat empty except for the boots.

It wasn’t the first time in her career as an astronaut that she was going into space, but the magic of it all never wore off.

She grabbed her bag and started making her way off towards the small room where she and her co-workers would sometimes gather post-training and discuss what had happened through the day. When only an inch away from the door, a man stumbled out, smirking as he saw her.

 _“General.”_ He bowed his head to her, almost in a mocking gesture, opening his arms in a regal manner. He had been the playful one of the team since joining only a few months ago thus Hera was well more than aware he meant all in good fun.

“Major Solo, what do you want from me?” Hera asked, crossing her arms over her chest in an inquiring manner. The man gasped, pretending to be offended.

“What makes you think I would only seek you for help?” Hera raised an eyebrow at him, and he quickly dropped his act with an exasperated sigh. “Major Kallus has been moping the entire day, I was wondering if we could go out for a drink and _maybe_ invite him…”

Hera scoffed, dodging past him to grab her keycard off the wall “Han, since when do you care about what he thinks? I thought he was your archnemeses…”

“Well, since being transferred for this mission, I figured we could both use a bit of a truce, we _are_ about to spend three whole months staring at each other’s faces, far away from everything we have ever known… Staying at odds right now wouldn’t exactly be the smartest thing.

“And perhaps because the competitive nature you two had in college was a bit too childish?” Hera now nudged him, a smirk playing on her own lips now as Han also reached for his keycard.

“Yeah, that as well, but don’t ever let him in on it…”

Hera chuckled in amusement and shook her head, walking into the next room with the other man right behind her.

Major Kallus was standing in front of his locker, pulling out a set of sweaty clothing and placing it, neatly folded, into his gym bag, in such a manner neither one of the other two ever would. If anyone was the over-worked, dedicatedly strategic member of her crew, it was definitely him. Hera and Han both walked up to him, earning a frown from the taller man just as he slung his workout bag over his shoulder, eyeing the two suspiciously “What do the both of you want from me?” he asked in monotone, not looking up.

“We wanted to know if you would like to come have drinks with us…” Han said, a hopeful tone to his voice “Kanan and Leia will meet with us at the _Arid Pint._ You should join us!”

Kallus scoffed. They were simple moments away from spending every single day in each other’s presence for a considerable amount of time; hanging out and staring at their faces while they lead happy lives with their partners didn’t seem like the best of Friday nights in his book.

“Oh, come on, Kal!” Hera whined. “It will be good for you to come out of that apartment once in a while. It won’t be healthy to go straight from there to a closed off chamber”

“Alright.” Kallus threw his hands up, giving up the argument. Hera beamed and excitedly reached for his wrist before pulling him away. 

***

Opening the bar every night was always an arduous task for Zeb, even more than closing time. No one was ever _late_ for the end of their shift.

Taking familiar steps towards the front glass doors, Zeb turned the sign hanging by a thread, letting everyone know the place was open for the night. It wasn’t long before a few of his usual customers started arriving; amongst a group of them was a young woman with short blue hair, stumbling through the front doors. “Sorry, boss, my class finished late today.”

Zeb nodded. “Are you sure? This tardiness wouldn’t have anything to do with that tall girl who’s in your classes, would it, _bean_?”

The girl scoffed, though Zeb could see the lie right through her “… _No_!”

“Look, if you can’t open anymore, or decide you don’t want to, just tell me. I could easily swap your shift with one of the boys who come in later… Just please don’t leave me to open by myself again, alright?”

The young woman seemed to pout a little, but nodded nonetheless. “Yeah, I’ll make sure to let you know. It won’t happen again, Zeb”

“I sure hope so…” He answered before turning to one of his calling clients: a woman sitting in the back of the bar who who had ordered two beers for her and her date. It was only a Wednesday, so the bar was not packed up by any means, unlike the usual weekend-ish nights. Zeb couldn’t deny that those more slow-paced nights always soothed him, made him remember why he loved his job after a wave of busy shifts.

The evening did become unusual when he saw his two best friends come in. Kanan and Hera both waved at Zeb before gesturing not at their regular booth, but at a larger table instead. It wasn’t long before another couple came in through the door. Zeb already knew the man, recognizing him as Hera’s co-worker, Han, and presumably it was his fiancée by his side, wearing a long-sleeved white dress, her lush brown hair twisted into beautiful braids atop her head

Then, right behind the two of them, another man came in. His gelled back dark blond hair contrasted with his dark blue sweater; a proud, well-trimmed beard adorned his face. Zeb watched dumbstruck as the man walked into his bar. He made his way up to Hera and Zeb frowned to himself. Hera had never introduced him to Zeb as one of her friends, and Zeb was sure, because he would remember a man like that anywhere.

Zeb retrieved his notepad and walked up to the crew, not-subtly eyeing the new friend. “Hi Zeb!” Kanan smiled and reached out for a fist bump, much like Hera called him in for a hug, Han shot a wave his way. “How are you doing, buddy?” Kanan asked.

“Better now that you guys are here!” Zeb smiled, watching the new guy from the corner of his eye. “Can I get you all anything to drink?”. Hera, Leia and Kanan all ordered _caipirinhas_ and Han ordered a beer. When it was time for the last person on the table to give their input, Zeb eyed him curiously, waiting to see what drink he would come up with. The man seemed to think for a while, pursing his lips together.

“I’m feeling like getting a whisky tonight, neat.” He answered.

Zeb sent Sabine to deliver their drinks. Hera immediately latched onto the young waitress, excitedly explaining to Leia and the new guy that Sabine had been the one to make the drawings for her suit’s helmet.

The group continued to talk for the night, and while Zeb kept to himself in his place behind the counter, serving the bar and working in the kitchen sporadically, he was still able to catch a few glimpses of the crew. The new guy rarely seemed to join in on the conversation, though his friends seemed to try and pull him in. Zeb knew that look all too well: he just wanted to head home.

After only two drinks, the new guy said his goodbyes. Han and Leia didn’t take long to leave after he did, and as the _Arid Pint_ ’s employees started to work on getting the bar closed for the night, Zeb took the opportunity to go sit with his friends.

Kanan was moments away from getting handsy with Hera, peppering kisses all over her face and praising her, letting her know she was the most beautiful woman in the _entire galaxy_. Which, if Zeb were to be asked, he would agree with him.

Hera shook her head, returning the kisses with an amused smile. “You spoil me, love.” Kanan pulled away, giving her the chance to talk to Zeb. “So, what did you think of Kallus?” She asked.

“You’ve never brought Kallus in before, have you?” He asked. Hera immediately shook her head. “You've mentioned him before, but never brought him over like you do Han or Wedge…”

“Yeah… Kallus is one to keep to himself mostly.”

“But the two of you are friends, aren’t you?” Zeb inquired.

“Oh, we are… He just likes to keep things professional, is all…”

“Has he ever been on a mission before?” It was Kanan’s turn to ask, his straw making noise from the last sip of his drink.

“He has! Not with me though,” Hera explained with yet another head shake, suddenly eyeing Zeb curiously. “Why? Why are you asking so many questions?”

Zeb felt his dark skin flush. “No reason!”

“I think someone caught the _crush bug_!” Kanan exclaimed, going into singsong there at the end, obviously already drunk out of his mind. Kanan and South American drinks were never a good combination.

“I did-!” Zeb exclaimed then quickly lowered his voice, knowing damn well his employees might be eavesdropping on their conversation “I did _not_ get a crush bug! Stop treating me like I’m your two-year old!”

“He does fit your bill, though,” Kanan pointed out.

“And what would that be, Jarrus?”

“Emotionally unavailable and over-complicated.”

Zeb grunted as Hera gave him a smile, clearly sober in contrast to her husband. “Just because we have a son of our own doesn't mean you're not like family to us anymore” Hera made an overexaggerated pout, reaching out to pinch Zeb’s cheek. “Anyways, Kallus is not good news.”

“What- I didn’t ask that!” Zeb protested, crossing both arms on top of his chest and leaning against the backrest of the chair “ _Why not?_ ” He asked in an almost whisper, earning a laugh from Kanan.

“Sweetheart.” Hera smiled warmly. “You’re one to get wrapped up and settle. Not only is he your complete opposite, but he’s also about to head into space for quite a decent amount of time. I would set you up, but I don’t want you investing in something that will surely leave you heartbroken, especially when I won’t be here to pick up the pieces with you…”

Zeb sighed sadly, as uncomfortable as it was, he knew Hera’s heart was in the right place. Kanan and Hera stayed until closing time, offering to drive Sabine home on their way out.

***

Kallus sat with his drink by the track field, watching as younger recruits rushed right by him, continuing their training. The desert was never on his priority when it came to places he dreamed of living in, but he would never let the head and dryness stand in his way of achieving the goal of being an astronaut.

Close to being finished with his drink, he felt someone else approaching. His eyes met Wedge’s as the sun shone brightly behind the younger man. He had two bottles in his hands and extended one to Kallus, who took it without question and gestured for Wedge to sit by his side on the bleachers.

“You left early last night,” Kallus told him as he unscrewed the cap, yearning for that cold first sip. “We all went out for drinks. You should have joined.”

Wedge smiled, nudging his ribs. “ _You?_ Going out for drinks? Seems odd…”

“Look, I figured what the hell, you know?” Kallus shrugged. “It's been a long time since you joined our team, Wedge, and I don't think I've gone out for a drink since then. Besides, we sure as hell won't have alcohol where we're going...”

“Did you have a good time?”

“I felt a bit uncomfortable, seeing Hera and Han both with their partners… It’s been a while since I’ve been with anyone.”

“Well, why don’t you go look for a date then? Wedge suggested, earning a skeptical raise of an eyebrow from the major.

“Lieutenant, you _have_ to be kidding, right?”

Wedge shrugged. “Why not? It’s like you said… Not like you’re gonna hook up with any of us in space.” He ended with a laugh.

Kallus became contemplative though.

After clocking out and deciding to follow through with Wedge’s suggestion, Kallus made the ride towards the same bar after his shift. It was late, even more than usual for him to leave work, but earlier than he expected being so close to their departure.

Walking into the somewhat familiar space, Kallus was quick to observe the place was packed for the night. He rolled eyes at the crowd but still made a beeline towards the one empty stool by the bar.

Kallus flagged down a bartender and ordered a whisky. That earned him a confused look. He supposed he was a little overdressed for the place, which didn't look like it usually catered to his particular crowd. Not that Kallus really belonged to any "crowd;" the only place he really frequented was his own kitchen.

Downing a nice sip of his glass and hissing through gritted teeth at the bitterness, Kallus had already ordered another round when an older man approached him from behind the bar. He was familiar enough: large, burly, walnut-toned brown skin, silky short hair… Didn’t take long for Kallus to recognize him as the owner of the bar, Hera’s friend.

“Let me get this one, Mart.” The man clapped one large hand on the kid’s back, dismissing the young man off to the other end of the counter. “Sorry.” He shook his head. “I need him somewhere else right now. What was your order again?”

“Oh!” Kallus perked up at the words directed at him. “Just some whisky, neat.”

“Will do!” The bartender turned around briefly to reach for the posh bottle in one of the back shelves, flashing Kallus a dashing pearly-white smile as he poured the dark liquid into his used glass.

“I’m also kind of hungry, you have anything to eat?” Kallus wondered. The bartender flashed him another one of his smiles before handing Kallus a menu, slightly sticky and fraying at the edges. It was past time for some new ones, but Kallus wasn’t going to be the one about to point that out. “What is a _beefcake and co_?” He frowned and the bartender took a chuckle for himself while drying a glass cup with the towel draped over his shoulder. Kallus raised an eyebrow at the reaction.

“It’s a gathering of several types of appetizers: mozzarella sticks, sausage rolls, cheese puffs, chicken tenders… All accompanied with our specialty home-made sauce. I actually just finished a batch before I started serving you, they’re fresh and juicy if you want some.”

“Yeah, sure.” Kallus shrugged. “Bring them over.”

The man nodded and headed to what Kallus assumed was the kitchen. It wasn’t long until he was back with a large circular plate, its porcelain beautifully decorated with yellow and orange flowers in a dark blue background. A raised cup in the center held some yellow-ish orange sauce. Kallus eyed it curiously.

“Try it and let me know how it tastes.” The bartender asked, leaning both elbows into the counter as he patiently observed Kallus dipping a mozzarella stick into the sauce before bringing it to his lips. The outside was properly crunchy, the inside sweetly soft and the sauce jumped on his tongue like the perfect notes of a symphony. Something sweet, something sharp and something spicy.

Yet Kallus still frowned. “What is this?”

The bartender huffed before standing up again, reaching for his towel and another glass. Kallus quickly startled when he noticed him pulling away.

“This is really good!” He interjected. “You’ve done a fantastic job! I'm just trying to figure out what's in it”

“Well,” The man smirked at Kallus’s almost-desperation, raising an eyebrow as he continued at his job. “I wouldn’t have guessed you would know your flavor notes…”

“I’m sorry if my clothing didn’t give it away.” Kallus looked down at himself, observing his suit and loose tie, earning another chuckle from the bartender. “But I do like to cook in my spare time. We all have to sustain ourselves on something.”

“You know,” The bartender said. “My name is Zeb, if you were wondering. Not that I’m assuming you were, but you know… If you need anything.”

“Oh!” Kallus looked up surprised, a chicken tender dripping in sauce between his fingers. “I’m Kallus!”

“Nice to meet you, Kallus.” Zeb reached out a hand for him to shake, Kallus eyed his dirty fingers and thought twice before giving Zeb his left hand, shaking it from an awkward angle, earning another full-bodied laugh from Zeb. “Let me know if you need anything, alright?”

Kallus nodded and Zeb turned around, going to attend to other guests. He took the opportunity to continue eating his appetizers, each one better than the next. He continued eating them until the plate was empty and the bowl in the center was scraped clean.

“You really _did_ like it, huh?” Zeb smiled as he took the dish from the counter, throwing it in the sink behind him. “You want something to drink?”

“Yeah, another whisky would be good. I can nurse it for a while.” Zeb nodded and went back to go get him a clean glass, coming back with slightly more than he had the previous two servings.

“So, tell me,” Zeb continued as he leaned over the counter again “What is it that you like to cook, exactly?”

Kallus shrugged, it took some more smooth talk from Zeb, but Kallus eventually opened up. Telling stories about the casserole he made every Christmas, the wines he liked to go along with them, and the desserts that best translate into care and warmth without much effort.

Amidst their conversation, Zeb continued to serve Kallus, drink after drink, sometimes stopping and excusing himself to go talk to someone else. The minutes and hours went by and one by one Zeb’s employees came over and gave him silent pats on the shoulder. He shouted _“Be careful!”s_ after each of them left.

The few that stayed grabbed mops and checks, the crowd around them slowly started to dwindle, and yet, through all of it, Zeb and Kallus didn’t stop talking. Zeb was laughing when he grabbed a glass of whisky for himself and toasted Kallus, continuing to make conversation; telling the story of how he got the place and shared a bit of how working at a bar was like. It wasn’t long until it was just the two of them left behind.

“Well, as much as it was fun having you over, I do have to close up shop,” Zeb said, looking at his watch. “I hate to kick you out, but I think it’s time”

Kallus smiled and shook his head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stay for so long.”

“It’s nice having someone to talk to” Zeb answered before taking both glasses and dropping them in the sink. “I’ll be honest, I would’ve done it long before if I wasn’t enjoying the company. The kids always say I’m not so subtle when it comes to situations like that”. Kallus had already paid his bill for the night and stood up from his stool with a small drunk wobble, holding himself to the edge of the counter. Zeb made his way around and followed him to the front door. “Are you walking home?” He asked as realization dawned on him. Kallus nodded.

“Yeah, we’re not far from my home. It’s only a ten-minute walk…” He explained with a shrug, though Zeb’s eyes quickly widened, aghast.

“Ten minutes…?! That’s a lot, Kal! I’m calling you an uber!”

Zeb pulled his phone out from his pocket and started going through his apps, giving Kallus some time to let his words sink in.

“What did you just call me?” He asked, almost quietly. Zeb looked up from his phone, immediately realizing what he had just done.

 _“Oh!”_ Zeb frowned to himself. “Yeah, I’m sorry that slipped out. Saying your whole name just sounded too formal,” Zeb explained, giving a nervous chuckle at the end, hoping Kallus wouldn’t be mad at him.

And while he didn’t _look_ upset, his eyes weren’t giving Zeb peaceful vibes, he certainly looked to be in a bit of distress. Zeb was thinking of another apology in his head, but Kallus didn’t give the opportunity to finish those thoughts as he took a step closer and closed the distance between them, sealing their lips with a kiss.

Zeb gasped, clearly in turmoil of what he should do when Kallus decided to deepen the kiss. Zeb grabbed his arms and slightly pushed him back. Both their cheeks were clearly flushed, intense under the sudden pressure. “I- I’m sorry, Kallus,” Zeb offered, shaking his head “You’re drunk, I can’t do this.”

Kallus opened his mouth to argue, but no words came out. He gulped heavily before turning away from Zeb and heaving over his knees, spilling whatever was left of his appetizers onto the sidewalk.

Zeb grabbed him, soothing his back as he emptied everything out. “Damn, I- I shouldn’t have offered you food with that much whisky. The sauce can be strong if you’re not used to it, I’m sorry.”

Kallus didn’t answer, instead he just let himself breathe for a while, still bowing over his feet; completely flushed and ashamed of himself. Though Zeb didn’t stop holding him, Kallus pulled away and shoved the taller man’s arms off him. He immediately regretted it, as the look of disappointment on the bartender’s face was too much to bear.

“I’m _fine_ ” Kallus grunted “Let me clean this mess…”

“Oh, don’t worry” Zeb said with a dismissive hand “I’ve got it, I have to make sure it doesn’t leave a stink.”

Kallus nodded and placed his address on Zeb’s phone, not turning back to say goodbye once his ride arrived.

***

It had been an already busy Sunday by the time Zeb heard the giggle of two his baristas stumbling into the kitchen: Helen and Audrey. The latter was a recent hire and had immediately become smitten with Helen; While as a boss, Zeb should know to split them up, as a human being, he totally knew that wouldn’t play out to his advantage.

“Zeb!” Helen whined, reaching down to grab a clean dish towel from a pile he had just pulled out of the drying rack earlier that evening. “There’s a guy outside looking for you!”

Zeb’s head snapped up, looking up from his ball of dough on the counter. “Really? What does he look like?”

“Handsome” Audrey giggled, and her crush joined right along before they both headed out of the kitchen. Zeb rolled his eyes and covered his dough before washing his hands. The smile on his face grew and his heart raced when he saw Kallus sitting at the bar, sipping on yet another glass of whisky. When his eyes met Zeb’s, another smile lit up on his lips. Zeb motioned with his hand to follow him.

As he stood, Zeb noticed that it was the first time he saw the man out of his work clothes: a pair of more casual jeans and a dark ochre polo shirt adorned his body instead. It was a good look on him. Kallus downed his glass and placed in on the hardwood counter with a grimace and a hiss. Zeb chuckled at the series of events before Kallus made quick strides towards him on the kitchen door. “You could’ve brought your drink, that wasn’t an issu-” He smiled, noticing one of the locks on Kallus’s hair had dislodged from his perfectly set hairstyle; he almost reached up to brush it behind the slightly smaller man’s ear, but refrained from doing so just in time.

“Zeb!” Kallus smiled, cutting him off, in both speech and thoughts, by placing a hand on his arm “What is it?”

“I want to show you something,” Zeb answered, and he opened the door further. “Come in.”

Kallus stepped inside to see the bar’s kitchen in a perfect state, seemingly new and well-kept, clean and organized.

“What is all that?” Kallus asked with an amused smile

“The appetizers. You said you liked them; thought I could show you how they’re done.”

“Zeb, actually, I-“ Kallus started, biting his bottom lip “I want to apologize for last night, I overstepped some boundaries and shouldn’t have done that.”

“Oh!” Zeb’s eyes snapped back at the other man, frowning. Several _Shouldn’t Have Done That_ ’s repeating in his head over and over again. _He regrets kissing me last night,_ Zeb thought to himself before shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he added with a dismissive hand, trying to hide his obvious distress “We all have been in a situation like that before… I don’t blame you; I know I’m quite irresistible,” Zeb then finished with an ironic raise of his eyebrows, attempting to earn a smile from Kallus before they fell into uncomfortable silence again. “Are you okay? Was everything fine when you made it home last night? I was watching you through the app…”

“Oh! I-“ Kallus nervously scratched the back of his head “Yes! I mean, the hangover was hell, but it was fine after I took a couple of aspirins…”

“Good!” Zeb exclaimed, looking away awkwardly.

“I should leave” He said, standing off his seat.

“You can stay and talk if you want,” Zeb added quickly “I had a good time talking to you last night…”

Kallus nervously placed both hands in the pockets of his jacket “Yeah, I did too…”

“I just don’t think I can go out to the floor with you. I’ll probably only be done just as the bar closes…”

“Do you need any help?” Kallus asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Zeb, who only scoffed.

“You’re the guest, you shouldn’t be helping me.”

“Let me help you,” Kallus pressed “Not like I have anything else better to do at home…”

Zeb sighed. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t longing for some company right then, and Kallus’s company seemed to be the one he wanted to keep. Zeb guided Kallus to go prepare himself and wash his hands, and Kallus seemed almost giddy to put his hands in the dough when Zeb allowed him to.

“I guess you’re a pro at this, huh? Seeing as you like to cook?” Zeb started as he handed the ingredients for Kallus to put into the stand mixer. A stripe of flour decorated Kallus’s cheek adorably already, like a messy child.

“I hate baking, actually,” Kallus told him with a smile. “I like to decorate but baking itself was never really my speed. I never actually baked something that I deemed worthy of sharing with someone else… Or even eating all the way through.” Kallus laughed, but Zeb still looked at him astonished, trying to process the information.

“Then why haven't you tried other kinds of decorating? You could try painting, sculpture, stained glass?”

The other man shrugged as he poured flour into the bowl, some of it messily overflowing by the sides. It was clear this man was not apt with a stand-mixer by any means; still Zeb smiled adoringly at his futile attempt, observing as Kallus’s tongue peeked out from his lips in concentration, just before he let out a frustrated _oops._

“I just never bothered to try something else, found a lost piping bag in one of my moves and was hungry, seemed like a nice combo and I picked it up as a habit…” Zeb eyed him from head to toe, Kallus noticed the challenging look and raised an eyebrow at the bartender. “What?” He asked with a smile playing on his lips

Zeb brushed him off by starting the machine in front of them, which had Kallus jumping back in surprise by sound alone. By the time they were done with the last of the dough, Zeb’s employees had already started working on closing the bar, bringing one of the stools over from front of the house for Kallus to sit and drink some more whisky as he watched Zeb intricately and carefully fold the bite-sized portions.

“Don’t you have work tomorrow?” Zeb asked, not looking up from his task

Kallus scoffed with a dismissive hand “Not exactly looking forward to that. I would much rather spend the night here with you being served some amazing whisky.”

“Hera mentioned you’re leaving in a few weeks, aren’t you excited?”

“Well, I am, don’t get me wrong. It’s just… I feel like I need to stop thinking so much about work. Being here with you is nice”

“Perhaps you should listen to Hera when she calls you out and asks if you want to hang out. I have known everyone from your crew for about a year now. You were the only missing piece.” Zeb shook his head, walking up to him and taking the glass away to take a sip of it for himself. It wasn’t the first time he had done so that night; Kallus let it go easily, not breaking eye contact as Zeb downed the drink and placed the glass on the table, pouring some more before handing it back to him. “I’m almost done here,” Zeb said as he went back to his work. “Afterwards I want to show you something.”

And so, he did after placing the last tray of uncooked appetizers on the fridge and washing his hands. Zeb grabbed the whisky by the neck with one hand and Kallus’s wrist with the other, he didn’t wait to see his reaction before he started pulling the man outside, saying goodnight to the closing shift staff before taking Kallus to his garage door.

Kallus observed Zeb as he held a small control in the keyring attached to his belt, which automatically opened the door, sliding it upwards. On the other side, a simple motorcycle stood. Kallus admittedly didn’t understand much about them, but it looked shiny and well-taken care of. Perhaps not the most expensive or updated, but obviously loved.

“Oh, wow!” Kallus smiled breathlessly. He circled it and grabbed the one free handle, observing the fine, over-used leather coating the seating, the large pride sticker glued to its body. “She’s beautiful!”

“She’s quite the tough elder gal though” Zeb smiled adoringly, approaching Kallus across from the motorcycle and patting her seating adoringly “You’re seeking new things, you should try and give her a ride sometime… She’s been needing some appreciation lately”

“Oh no!” Kallus laughed, though a tone of amusement could be heard in his voice as he shook his head “I’ve never ridden a motorcycle. I’m going to fuck both of us up if I do.”

“Well,” Zeb shrugged, crossing both arms. “If you change your mind, you know where to find me…”

“It’s alright,” Kallus nodded with a smile.

***

“This is _not_ alright,” Kallus heaved as he paced around his living room, trying to get himself together after a much too disconcerting anxiety crisis.

“Kal, honey,” Hera said in her best mom-voice she could muster, bouncing her two-year-old Jacen on her knees while she tried to comfort her friend. “I know things have been hectic as we prepare for the mission, but you have done this before, there is no reason to be this concerned! Wedge is dealing all of this better than you…”

“I know!” He huffed out tiredly before throwing himself in an armchair.

Jacen had been starting to become fussy for a while now, so once she had made sure Kallus was okay, Hera stood. “I have to go, Jacen is tired and I want to take advantage of these next few days to be with him. I’m sorry I can’t be here for you like I was last time.”

Kallus smiled sadly “It’s okay, go enjoy your family.”

Hera approached him and leaned down, leaving a calming kiss on his forehead before she made her way out of the apartment. Kallus sat there for a couple more hours, watching tv and hoping to get his mind off things. At one point he went into the kitchen and pulled out a box of his favorite ice cream, digging a spoon into it without much thought before going back to his television.

He heard a loud honk from his open balcony doors, though after the initial startle, he ignored it and went back to his show. The honk beeped a few more times, until the moment it became insistent. Frustrated, Kallus stood and walked outside with the spoon still on his mouth, expecting to find a crew of rowdy teens in a car.

Instead, he saw a motorcycle, a familiar one, no less. Zeb sat on it, parked by the curb, one arm hanging onto a handle and the other with a helmet tucked under it. “Good evening, friend!” He shouted, “You want to come for a ride?!”.

Kallus didn’t know which reaction he should be having, but he couldn’t help but smile amazedly at the other man. “Zeb!” He yelled back; the other on-lookers continuing on their path now that the commotion Zeb had started was over “What are you doing?!?”

“Inviting you out!” Zeb answered, gesturing for him to follow “Get ready and come down here!”

Kallus looked around confusedly. He should say no! Well, _should_ he? It was like Hera said, it _would_ be nice to get out of the apartment, especially now. Kallus's heart was beating fast inside his ribcage, about to drive him into another anxious setback regardless of what he did.

“Wait for me!” He shouted at Zeb and rushed inside his apartment, taking the time to haphazardly shove his ice cream back in the freezer, he headed off to his bathroom for a toothbrush and a change of clothes.

When ready, he ran down the stairs, but stopped himself short just in front of the main door, taking his time to cool down and casually walk up to Zeb with an unintentionally huge smile on his face. “Hey there…”

“Hello there, yourself,” Zeb beamed, standing up to fix his leather jacket around his frame. Kallus had never been one to fancy one of those, but on Zeb it fit like perfection. “I’m glad you decided to come with a jacket. I forgot to say that it was best you brought one” He explained as he handed Kallus a black helmet, helping the slightly shorter man fasten it on his chin.

Kallus looked down at his own caramel-colored jacket while Zeb put on his own helmet. “You’re not making me drive her, are you?” Kallus asked apprehensively.

“Nah,” Zeb shook his head and climbed back onto the motorcycle, gesturing for Kallus to hop on behind him “I got you”. Kallus didn’t feel weird until the moment he had to wrap his arms around Zeb, not knowing what to do with himself. “You better hold on!” Zeb said a bit too loudly over his shoulder as the engine started and they drove off.

It wasn’t long until they were away from the neighborhood, out on the highway where they flashed by cars at great speed. Kallus couldn’t help but hold on tighter to Zeb’s torso. “Where are you taking me?” He shouted, hoping Zeb would hear him over the overwhelming noise around them.

“You’ll see!” Zeb seemed to grin “You’ve got to relax!”

“ _How_?” Kallus wondered dumbstruck. All of this was too much adrenaline, even for someone with a record such as himself.

In a move Kallus could only describe as _dangerous_ , Zeb let go of one of the handles and reached out to where both of the astronaut’s hands held themselves together on his torso, against his own belly button. Zeb used his thumb to rub small circles on the back of his hands, smirking to himself as he did feel the other man ease the grip, becoming more tender as well.

“We’re almost there!” Zeb exclaimed and Kallus made sure to nod in a way Zeb could feel against his back. Heading onto one of the exits after what felt like a wild ride, Zeb slowed down, letting Kallus be able to see the beautiful desert and foliage that extended for miles and miles, the tall rocking mountains decorating the horizon.

Kallus let go of Zeb’s torso to lower his vizor, allowing him to see the beautiful scenery. It wasn’t much different from the ambiance around base, but this was a side of town Kallus had not seen before. At the foot of one of the mountains, Zeb slowly came to a stop, hopping off himself first and extending a hand to Kallus as they both removed their helmets.

The astronaut heaved, trying to gather a pattern of breathing again and earning a chuckle from the other man. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine” Kallus said as he took the offered hand, climbing down from the back of the motorcycle. “Just a bit… shaken”

“I figured you would be adrenaline resistant by now.” Zeb smiled, not letting go of his hand. “Don’t tell me an astronaut’s job is nothing more than boring math…”

“I can withstand air-pressure, not being a passenger in a speeding machine with no protection whatsoever!”

“Oh, come on! I made sure to bring you a helmet!” Zeb smiled, placing his free hand on top of the head-gear Kallus had been wearing. The other man sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"What did you bring me here for?" He asked Zeb.

"To appreciate the view. There's a beach on the other end of this road. I thought we could go there and hang out… Grab some dinner, perhaps."

“But _why_?”

Zeb’s expression softened. He looked down and toyed with the other man’s fingers, still entwined with his, still slightly trembling from the ride. “Because, like I told you back at the bar, I think you need this…” He explained “Also, I sort of have like… An _itty bitty_ crush on you? I guess?”

He didn’t look up as Kallus chuckled, pulling Zeb’s other hand on his own as well.

“I mean, you don’t have to say anything, we can go back if you want. I’m not going to impo-"

“Zeb!” Kallus interrupted him with a bright smile, forcing the taller man to look at his eyes again as he took a step closer. “I wouldn’t have kissed you back on that day if I hadn’t felt something for you too.”

“Really?” Zeb perked up, eyebrows shooting up.

“Yeah, I didn’t bring it up again because I thought it would be too awkward after, you know… vomiting afterwards.”

“Quite romantic, wasn’t it?” Zeb laughed, his whole body vibrating with his smile. “I was afraid you were just drunk that day.”

“Well, I’m not drunk now…”

“Are you going to be okay if I kiss you?” Zeb asked pulling Kallus even closer as he leaned back on his motorcycle. Kallus’s words seemingly got stuck on his throat as he shook his head, establishing eye contact with Zeb, who ever so slightly reached out and softly placed one of his large hands on the other man’s neck before pulling him in and capturing his bottom lip between his plush ones.

Kallus didn’t answer at first, opening his lips to gather a breath that had just been knocked out of him, which Zeb read as leverage for deepening the kiss.

Kallus’s hand settled on Zeb’s hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs before Zeb pulled away, leaning their foreheads together. “That was- That was everything I imagined it would be,” Kallus said as Zeb leaned in to leave a trail of kisses on his neck, behind his ear, down his collarbones, pulling back the neck of his shirt.

Zeb’s legs fell open and he brought the other man to stand between them with a hand on the small of Kallus’s back.

“ _So_ gorgeous,” Zeb breathed out before moving to kiss his lips again. “I knew I wanted to kiss you the moment you walked into my bar,” He said pulling away momentarily.

“Really?” Kallus wondered, eyes sparkling with lust.

Zeb nodded and they went back to kissing. After a much needed break, Zeb guided Kallus on top of the motorcycle again and took off. Much calmer now, Kallus watched patiently as the mountainous beach spread out in front of them, dumbstruck at the fact that it was only about an hour away from his home but he had never been there before.

Zeb pulled onto the parking lot of a diner and asked Kallus what he wanted to eat before running inside and coming back with a bag of food and two drinks. He gave it to Kallus to hold on to and they slowly made their way to the beach. Zeb pulled out a blanket from underneath the seat and had Kallus follow him towards the sand, where he laid out the blanket and sat on top of it, taking the food out.

“Can I ask you something?” Kallus wondered as he took the first bite off his hamburger. Zeb shrugged. “How was it for you to start a bar of your own? What was your thought process?”

“Hm.” Zeb cleaned the excess of ketchup left on his cheek from an awkward bite. “Had a boyfriend who got fired from his job and proposed we’d go into this. I wasn’t too keen at first, but ended up loving the place and buying out the shares once we broke up,” He explained “I’m still in a bit of debt for that move, actually. It was probably a stupid decision…”

“Well, you love your bar… Why would it be stupid?”

Zeb smiled, reaching out to lean against Kallus’s shoulder “What about you? How does one get around to being an astronaut?”

“I thought you’d have an idea from Hera…”

“Yeah, I do, but I want to hear what you have to say.” Zeb smiled before taking a sip from his paper straw. Kallus pursed his lips together in a shy smile

“Well, if you must know,” he started. “It wasn’t too different from most other kids who dream of this; you feel differently and want to go away, somewhere unexplored, exceptional; seeking adventure. And as you grow up, your interests align with those needed for the job and after too much work you get a lucky shot at being able to make it your reality.”

“Do you like it?”

Kallus nodded “I do, very much. I know not many people can say that.”

“No, I guess not…”

After some brief awkward silence, Kallus spoke again “Has it been long, since you and your ex broke up?”

“Five years. Feels longer though. I guess at first I thought working at a bar would get me more friends and let me be able to meet more people. And while it has, my group hasn’t changed much from Hera’s circle.”

After that, they fell into silence again. Kallus finished his hamburger before Zeb and watched the sunset while enjoying the rest of his drink. When done, Zeb reached out and entwined their free hands together as he laid his head on Kallus’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what Hera has told you about me,” Kallus started, squeezing Zeb’s hand just a bit tighter “But just for good measure, you should know that my name is Alex.”

Zeb’s head snapped up, an amused smile on his lips “What?”

“My name is Alexsandr actually, Russian.” He shrugged. “But you can call me Alex.”

Even though he thought impossible, Zeb smiled more. “Alex,” He voiced, trying out the name against his tongue. “I like it.”

Alex leaned in and kissed him again. Just as sunset was about to disappear over the horizon, they both hopped on the motorcycle and drove off. Kallus leaned against Zeb much more comfortably this time around.

Coming to a halt in front of Kallus’s place. Zeb stood to give him his goodbyes, sending his departure with a sweet, simple kiss.

Kallus started making his way to the building’s gate but stopped short right after pulling his keys out from his jacket’s pocket. He turned around and saw Zeb still there, already sitting on top of the motorcycle again.

“Zeb?” Kallus called out for him before making the short distance back.

“Yes?”

“I go into isolation in three days,” Kallus blurted out.

“Oh!” Zeb’s eyes widened, he shyly looked away towards the end of the road, not really paying attention to anything in particular before turning back to look at the man standing ahead of him “Is this the last time I’m going to see you?”

“Well-”

“Cause it’s not a problem if it is…”

“No! I-” Kallus shook his head, closing his eyes as if gathering his thoughts together “I want to spend more time with you. I was wondering if you would like to come up… And maybe, _perhaps_ , spend the weekend? If it doesn’t stand in the way of your work, you must be late as it is already…”

Zeb didn’t answer or muster any emotion on his face. Instead, he stood again and left his helmet by the handle. Zeb walked up to Kallus and cradled his head between both hands, bringing him up for another deep kiss, one that had left Kallus weak at the knees by the time he pulled away.

“I’ll have Sabine take care for the weekend after you take me upstairs, space boy.”

Kallus smiled and took him by the hand towards the staircase. Once inside his apartment, Kallus turned Zeb around and pinned him against the door, as best as he could with Zeb’s larger frame. The taller man slid down the door just a little bit to give Kallus the leverage to pin him in. Zeb reached out and started pulling Kallus’s jacket away, before starting to work on his own.

“ _Zeb_ ,” Kallus breathed out, groaning softly from a breathy kiss while Zeb reached out to hang their jackets on the doorknob “Do- Do you want to-”

“Tell me, we’ve got all weekend” Zeb breathed out heavily, bringing their foreheads together. “You have all of me until then, darling.”

Kallus smiled and leaned in for another kiss. “Come with me.”

Zeb nodded as Kallus pulled him away into the apartment, closing the door to the main room behind themselves. Zeb sat against the edge of the bed and pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the floor.

“Oops, you dropped your shirt,” Kallus added as he leaned down to pick it up. Zeb laughed as Kallus walked over to carefully draped it over an armchair by the corner.

“I meant to, actually.” Zeb smiled while pulling him closer again, both legs falling open so Kallus could slot himself between them, pinning him in. Kallus didn’t pay attention though, as he reached out to touch Zeb’s pectorals, drawing a nipple between his fingers. “ _Ah_!” Zeb gasped at the unexpected touch and tugged the hem of Kallus’s shirt, urging it to be pulled off.

Once Zeb had the shirt in his hands, he made a dramatic gesture by throwing it across the room haphazardly. “Hey!” Kallus protested, trying to move away from the hold of Zeb’s legs “You’re wrinkling it!”

“Yes, I _am_!” Zeb exclaimed and pulled him down for another kiss, trying to get him distracted “Loosen up a bit, can you do that?”

Kallus bit his lip nervously but nodded. Zeb took the moment to reach out and cup his pants, drawing a surprised moan from the other man.

“Go ahead,” Zeb told him and didn’t pull away as Kallus unbuttoned his pants. Zeb grabbed the zipper and pulled it downwards. “Teamwork, huh?” He smiled cheekily at the man towering him before bringing down his jeans, which Kallus was quick to step out of. “Come here.” Zeb urged Kallus to climb on the bed, using his knees on the mattress to prop himself against Zeb’s torso.

Both of Zeb’s hands landed on his butt cheeks, pulling Kallus’s underwear closer to his face. Zeb mouthed at the fabric, leaving a trail of kisses in between the legs, in his lower stomach, over his crotch, all of while continuing to carefully caress Kallus’s cheeks.

“You smell really good, Kal” Zeb said weakly.

From above him, Kallus whimpered, biting into the back of one of his fists, a blush creeping on his face. Zeb stared up adoringly at the view “That’s- That’s quite the observation, Zeb.”

“Can- Can I?” Zeb’s bright green eyes shining at his partner who nodded fiercely. Hooking both thumbs under the elastic of the underwear, Zeb pulled them down to see an already fully erect member bouncing out. He wasted no time in closing his lips around the tip.

“Fuck, _Zeb_ ” Kallus shuddered beneath the touch, dragging out the e in Zeb’s name, now holding both hands into his lush dark hair. “That’s really good, babe.”

Right then, Kallus could _swear_ he almost heard Zeb _growl,_ tightening his grip before using one of his fingers to tease at the entrance just within his reach.

“Zeb, I-” Kallus tapped his head, out of breath. Zeb pulled away from him with a pop of his lips “Second drawer.”

Zeb nodded and pulled away, but not before bringing Kallus down for another kiss on the lips, a momentary departure as he reached out and pulled the bottle of lube from Kallus’s bedside cubicle. Zeb rubbed the bottle between both hands before coming back, Kallus now had moved to lie on the bed, his jeans had been discarded but his boxers were still hanging between his knees. Zeb crawled toward him and reached a hand between the freckled thighs, marveling at their softness before leaning down and continuing to leave trails of kisses along them, smoothly pulling out the last piece of fabric.

Zeb kissed his stomach as he held both of Kallus hips firmly in his hands, the lube now forgotten somewhere in the bed. “You’re so gorgeous.” Zeb told him, reaching for a nipple and flicking it with his tongue before bringing it in for a soft suck. “I could be here for all eternity if you’d let me”

Kallus whimpered, and Zeb immediately realized the implications of what he just said. It wasn’t a lie, but it was bold. Kallus didn’t seem to mind that as he pulled up Zeb for another kiss, his hands cupped Zeb’s cheeks, fingers entwining among his facial hairs. His hands took more action as they slid further down, one of them finding Zeb’s nipple, and the other sneaking inside Zeb’s underwear. They both gasped and whimpered at the contact.

“ _Zeb_ ” Kallus whimpered, now stroking the man above him. “Gods, I-“

He was silenced with another deep kiss as Zeb grinded against his hand, Kallus continued the caresses until Zeb pulled away to remove the underwear.

“How do you want to do this?” He asked before moving over and bringing Kallus into another kiss, indulging the unconscious movement of his hips by locking his body atop the other man’s as they now both lied on the bed, earning small gasps of pleasure from the beautiful mess underneath him.

“I want to see you,” Kallus said. “Please, Zeb!”

“I got you.” Zeb smiled and nodded before rubbing the lube bottle between his hands and going off to the task at hand. “I’m gonna take care of you, I promise.”

It wasn’t too long before Kallus was holding Zeb, whimpering against his neck while caressing his hair, whispering sweet nothings whenever he was able to. Zeb’s lips were desperately breathing, parting open and reaching for Kallus’s from time to time.

“Alex,” Zeb whimpered. “You’re doing _so_ good, babe” He voiced out. “Touch my chest, can you?”. Kallus nodded and reached out, doing the same motion to one of Zeb’s nipples as he had done before, earning a moan out from the man on top of him “Yes, darling, yes, just like that”. In turn, Zeb sneaked a hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Kallus’s member, who yelped and moaned at the contact.

They both seemed to weep at the overwhelming pleasure at the same time. Kallus opened his mouth but was able to make no comprehensive sound. “Let go, Alex” Zeb whispered to him “I’ll catch you.”

Something dainty and frail seemed to snap within Kallus at the words said to him, he clenched and leaned upwards, sobbing words of appreciation against Zeb’s lips. Zeb continued to move throughout Kallus’s orgasm just as his own came forward.

Wrung-out and overworked in the best possible way, Zeb moved to lie down besides Kallus, pulling him closer against his chest as they both reeled in the feelings of their orgasms.

“Ground control?” Zeb called out to Kallus after a few solid minutes, poking the tip of his nose in an attempt to get his attention “Ground control to Major Alex.”

Kallus chuckled at the little endearment, opening his eyes to look up at Zeb’s green ones.

“Your eyes look like a star cluster; did you know that?” Zeb smiled adoringly, placing his head right beside Kallus, in a way they were able to look at each other face to face “Have you seen one?”

Kallus smiled as well and shook his head, still a bit too exhausted to move “No, there aren’t any within reach. I have seen them, just- not with my own eyes.”

“You know how people get their significant other stars named after them? You think someone could have a star cluster named after them?”

Kallus laughed and shook his head “It’s not that simple in this case”

“Ah,” Zeb nodded “Are you part of a committee that decides that?”

“Things are hardly named through committees, I had no say in even our ship’s name, you know?”

“What is it?”

Kallus smirked, laying his head on Zeb’s upper arm, propped on the pillow “ _The Ghost._ ”

“Ah!” Zeb exclaimed as he left a kiss on top of Kallus’s head “Hera named it, didn’t she?”

“She most certainly did” Kallus laughed

“What would you name it, if you could?”

Kallus pursed his lips in thought “Something like… _The Glimmer of Hope_ , I guess.”

“That is the gayest name I have ever heard” Zeb laughed, earning a small shove from the man between his arms.

“So… What are we doing now?”

“We have a whole weekend ahead of us, time doesn’t exist until Monday.”

“Well, actually, time really is a humane concept. It truly does not exist” Kallus added.

Zeb smirked “Well, we have all of non-existing time for you to tell me stuff just like that.” He answered before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
